


You're in my head

by UnkwnB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Violence, and other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkwnB/pseuds/UnkwnB
Summary: Josie Saltzman was 13 when her life changed. When that one event changed the way she saw the world. When she realised that  the outside world was nothing like she imagined it would be as a child. Now she's 23 and it still haunts her to this day, 10 years worth of pain and a strong desire to make sure nothing like it ever happens again.  A fresh FBI agent with a passion and maybe the best rookie they've had in a while. Yet, when she meets a raven-haired girl at a bar, how will that change her life? Is it for better or for worse?





	1. Chapter 1

''Stop!'' 

** _*bang*_ **

Josie woke up to a loud scream and a dull thud. She thought she imagined it at first, but when she called out to her parents and got no response, she decided to go downstairs to see what had happened.

But what she saw was nothing a child should ever have to see.

When you're young, you have an impressionable mind. Even the smallest things affect you and they stick with you, whether you realise it or not. They affect how you grow up, or how you see different people and different things. They affect the way you react to people close to you, whether you throw up your walls around them or you welcome their presence. Maybe your parents separate, and you realise that love isn't what it seems and you grow up thinking that love doesn't last forever, that no matter what you do, it might never be enough for someone else so why bother in the first place? 

So when a young, impressionable Josie reaches the bottom of the stairs, bare feet walking across the cold, wooden floor, her heart pounding against her fragile ribs and chills running up and down her delicate spine because the house feels quiet, too quiet. She didn't think she would ever have to see both her parents on the floor, lying down in puddles of their own crimson-coloured blood.

That kind of image burns into your memory, it bleeds into every fibre of your being and it stays with you. You see it in every corner you turn or in every blink of your eyes. It sticks. And it haunts you within the confinement of your mind.

She immediately screams and-

\-----

She gasps and shoots straight up, dripping in sweat. 

Josie rubs her eyes and looks over at the clock.

_6 am._

She got up and headed straight for the shower.

As the water water drizzled and dripped off her skin, she closed her eyes and listened to the water droplets bouncing off every surface, it was right in front of her all over again.

The bright lights, her parents cold dead bodies on the floor, and the constant stares of people around her, curious and and concerned.

That was the loneliest moment in her life. Lizzie was at a friends house and they had no other family members that the police could call to come and pick her up. Sure, there was plenty of cops around her, constantly asking her if she was alright or if she needed anything. But there was no one at that moment to share her pain with, there was no one that she could confide in. Not in that moment. Hope, her childhood friend, was on vacation at the time and didn't even have phone.

At the age of 13, Josie Saltzman's life changed in a way that was irreversible.

She turned off the water, willing the images to stay silent and got ready for work.

\-----

''What's the case?''

Kaleb, her boss, handed her the file across the glass table as she sat next to Hope.

''Rafael Waithe. We have strong suspicions that he is involved in a lot of drug deals and hits on gangs, some resulting in civilians dying. I need you and Hope to find a way into his business and get us what we need to confirm said suspicions, so we can make an arrest as quickly as possible.''

''Seems easy enough, right jos?'' Hope took a look at the file and handed it to josie so she could take a look

''Sure, i think i have an idea. Do we have an idea on his location?''

''The Royal Orbit hotel on east 42nd street was his last known location, but he oftens frequents a coffee shop in times square''

Hope snorts while rolling her eyes and muttering an 'of course' to the reference of the hotel

''I guess that hotel truly is a hot spot for criminals. Shame, it seems nice too'' Josie hummed as she flicked through the files.

''Yeah, yeah Saltzman, let's go.'' Hope stood up and took Josie's arm to drag her out ''We have to get ready''

\-----

''You see him?'' 

Josie stood up straight, off the wall she was leaning against, as she saw Rafael coming out of the coffee shop

''Yeah, i see him. You know, for a criminal, he does really basic white girl things. He could have been your best friend, Hope'' 

Hope chuckles in the ear piece and rolls her eyes ''Whatever Saltzman, like you don't go to coffee shops''

Josie chuckled back and shook her head and she started walking towards him ''I didn't say that. God knows I need coffee to stay alive. He just frequents the coffee shop as much as you do''

''Can you just _whoo_ him into asking you out on a date already?''

Josie rolled her eyes and shook her head again ''Im going, calm your tits mikaelson''

She mentally analysed which direction he was headed in and began walking towards him until she bumped into him, spilling his coffee everywhere

''Oh my god, i'm so sorry'' She faked as she attempted to wipe away the coffee from his suit

Rafael mumbled something under his breath until he looked up and took a second look at Josie

''Don't worry about it. It's my fault, really''

''Are you sure? Is there anything i can do to repay you?'' She fluttered her eyelashes as she licked her lips slowly and stared into his eyes

''Actually, how about you repay me with a date .....?'' He have her look, silently asking for her name

'' Madison. Madison Knight.''

''Well Madison, my names Rafael'' He smirked as he looked down at her

Josie giggled and sucked her lips in between her teeth as she took the pen from his blazer and wrote down her undercover number on his hand

''Tell me when and where, handsome'' She winked at him and turned around, walking towards the van

Once he walked away, she got in and took out her ear piece

''Nice one, Saltzman. It's just a shame you're so smooth with dudes but have literal gay panic attacks with women'' 

Josie rolled her eyes and playfully punched Hope in the arm .''Shut up and drive, asshole''

Hope laughed and began to drive away after throwing a ''So you don't deny it?'' behind her shoulder

''I said drive!'' Hope laughed again and shook her head

\-----

''You ready, Saltzman?''

''Ready as I can be.'' She finished touching up her makeup and turned to Hope ''How do I look?''

''Wouldn't be surprised if you turn the heads of everyone in that room''

Josie rolled her eyes while gently shoving Hope ''Yeah, right. What's the time?''

''You got 10 minutes''

Josie sighed and leaned back on the seat of the van ''Great..''

Hope looked at her for a few moments before she decided to break the silence ''How are you, Jo?''

Josie looked over at her best friend and gave an honest small smile ''As good as i can be''

Hope sighed and slowly nodded her head. ''So you still have the nightmares?''

''I don't think i'll ever _not _have nightmares, Hope.'' she chuckled sadly as she looked towards the entrance of the hotel ''I see them everywhere'' she whispered as her eyes suddenly got teary ''All the blood and the cold look in their eyes, just- staring at me''

Hope held onto her hand and stroked it gently with her thumb ''It'll get better, Jo''

''Will It?'' She turned her head to look into the girls eyes, desperation in her own ''I don't even know who killed them, Hope'' 

''We''ll find out'' She offered a small smile and squeezed the brunettes hand before whispering ''We always do''

Josie nodded and response and wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek 

''I should get going''

''Good luck, Saltzman''

\-----

Josie wore a bright red, sleeveless, dress with a v-line that reached down to her cleavage with red bottom heals and diamonds to compliment the dress. It was one of her favourites, did the trick every time to be honest.

As she reached Rafael, it was virtually impossible to ignore the way he looked at her. She mentally rolled her eyes and took his arm as they began walking

''You look absolutely beautiful'' He whispered before they entered the hotel

''Thank you'' She offered a grateful smile in return, already ready to get this over with

As soon as they entered, Josie realised that Hope wasn't really wrong. The amount of eyes she felt on her was suffocating, she wasn't used to all of this. She was perfectly aware that she was good-looking but to have everyone's eyes on her and her alone was very different. 

She suddenly heard someone call Rafael's name and her head turned towards the sound and so does Rafaels. She had to react wuickly before he left and made this mission all for nothing. So when he whispered ''i'll be right back, i'll meet you at bar'' into her ear, she nodded her head and snuck a listening device in his collar before he left.

She made her way to the bar and leaned against it as she looked around and surveyed the room, watching and analysing the way people moved and animatedly talked to each other.

''Can I get you something?''

A smooth voice appeared at the bar, brown eyes met green ones and Josie struggled to swallow her saliva without coughing. To be honest, it was embarrassing how fast her heart started to beat.

''Uh- a daiquiri, please'' At least she wasn't the only one who had a mini gay panic attack as she saw the raven-haired woman's eyes widen and lips part. But as soon as the woman turned back around with her drink, there was a smooth and mysterious demeanour that did not help calm Josie's nerves at all.

''So, you here alone?'' The girl leaned over the bar and stared into her eyes with a slight smirk on her face

Josie played with her straw as she contemplated the question ''Well, my date isn't here right now. So i guess you could say, i am technically alone''

The girl chuckled and Josie smiled, mentally celebrating that.

''I'm Penelope'' The girl held out her hand with the seemingly permanent smirk on her face

''My names Josie'' She smiled back as her eyes skipped over the girls features, noticing just how beautiful she is.

She shook her hand and honestly, not to sound cliche, but she felt sparks run up her fingers and she bashfully smiled as Penelope continued to hold her hand pver the bar and gently rub her thumb over her knuckles.

''Is there are surname to a pretty name like that?''

Josie giggled, like actually school-girl giggled, and shook her head

''Where would be the fun in that?''

Penelope tilted her head as the corners of her lips turned up and she replied ''Fair enough''

Josie looked into her eyes for a silent moment until her pounding heart couldn't take it anymore and-

''Your eyes are beautiful'' And her eyes immediately widened, causing Penelope to laugh and shake her head

''You didn't mean to say that, did you?'' She asked while biting her lip, trying to suppress her laugh

''Not at all'' Josie began to pull hand away in embarrassment but Penelope laughed again and pulled her hand back towards her and kissed the brunettes knuckles gently while staring into her eyes as she did so.

''It's all good, Josie. It's not like being complemented by the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen is the most terrible thing in the world or anything''

Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes ''I'm sure you've seen much prettier girls''

Penelope arched her eyebrow questionably ''And where would I have said girls?''

''In the mirror'' Josie muttered as she looked away, cheeks already flushed

Penelope laughed for the umpteenth time and shook her head

''I'll give you credit for that one, it was smooth'' She smirked once again as her eyes noticeably flickered down to Josie's lips for a second

They at each other for a few silent moments before Penelope let go of her hand quickly, making Josie instantly miss the warmth, but she is relieved when Penelope comes back with a piece of paper and what looks like her number on it

She slides over to Josie while she continues to stare into her eyes

''Just in case I never see you around here again''

Josie chuckled softly as she took the paper and placed it in her purse

''You never know'' Josie leaned back over the bar, her lips slowly and tortureously inching closer to the other girls

Before Penelope could say anything else, Josie feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Rafael smiling at her

''Hey, sorry I got pulled away. I have to go, can we reschedule for a later time''

Josie immediately agreed, recovering from the surprised looked that flashed across her face. Honestly she kind of forgot about him. As they began to leave, she looked back to see the green eyed girl winking at her and mouthing a 'see you later' making the girl smile to herself and bite her lip.

\-----

After she parted ways with Rafael, she headed back to the van with a smile on her face

''Did you get everything?'' 

Hope nodded, more to herself, as she typed away on her laptop. As she finished, she turned to Josie with a shit-eating grin on her face, making Josie roll her eyes

''What?''

''Oh nothing.. I just think your eyes are beautiful''

Josie immediately groaned and hit head on the back of the seat, making Hope laugh.

''You were listening?'' Josie muttered as she kept her eyes shut, trying to hide from the embarrassment.

''I had to keep myself busy somehow while some of Rafael's conversations were boring'' Josie rolled her eyes and looked back at Hope with an arched eyebrow

''And you just _had _to listen to me talk to a pretty girl?''

''Hey. At least you didn't _completely_ have a gay panic''

''Fuck off'' Josie punched her arm as she put on her seat belt, rolling her eyes.

Hope chuckled while muttering 'You should save that for pretty eyed ''_Penelope_'' '

''Drive, Mikaelson!''


	2. Chapter 2

Josie stared into space as her tears mixed with the rain. 

How could this happen?

She was going to spend the day with her family, it was _supposed _to be a family day out. Now all she has is their dead bodies and none of her questions have been answered. Suddenly, in the chaos of her thoughts, she can just about hear the slamming of a car door and two arms gripping onto her shoulders.

''Josie! Josie, look at me''

She couldn't hear her. All her thoughts and all the pain was drowning her. She just wanted to forget it all, she wished it and willed it to wash away from her thoughts.

''Josie!''

''Jo!''

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, for a brief moment. When she opens them, she's met with concerned blue eyes. But it's not her sisters, it's Hopes.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Her eyes flicker over the brunettes features, the concern in her eyes deepening when she doesn't get an answer.

''Josie?''

The brunette takes a deep breathe and exhales it slowly, shakily, trying to get a grip on herself before facing Hope again, before facing reality again.

''Yeah, i'm good. What were you saying?''

Hope stared at her for a few more moments before sighing and placing her laptop in front of Josie. ''These are all the locations i gathered from his conversations. Nothing strikes out at first but I guess we can start off with warehouses? See what we can get from there?''

Josie nods her head as she goes over the information, ''We can do that'' She stands up and gathers her gun and ear piece, ''Where is it?''

Hope tapped on her keyboard and pulled up the location, ''East 16th street. Do you want me to go with you?'' 

Josie strapped on her vest and holstered her gun before looking over at Hope, considering her question, ''No, it's fine. It probably won't even be anything anyway''

''Okay, but keep your comms on in case i hear or see anything suspicious''

''You got it, boss'' Josie saluted her while winking, making Hope roll her eyes in response.

\-----

As Josie walks through the multiple aisles in the warehouse, she can't but feel like something is off. Like she's just waiting for the other shoe to drop at some point. She shakes it off and resuming her walking, eyes scanning over the shelves.

''Hope, do you see anything?''

''Nope, you're all clear''

She sighed and continued to walk, none of the various items on the shelves stood out though.

Suddenly, something drops and she turns around to see a tall, broad-shouldered man, standing at the end of the aisle. She instantly reaches for her gun but he starts running towards her, shoving her into the wall. She dodged the punched that was aiming for her jaw and and punched the guy in the gut, earning a grunt from him. She dodges a couple more swings until she reaches for her gun once again and he smacks it out her hand, she gives him a solid upper-cut and runs for the gun but he reaches for her arm and shoves her against the wall, making her hit her head against the concrete and blurring her vision slightly. He grabs the gun and fires a shot before running off. Josie tries to run after him but loses him once she finally gets out. After the adrenaline wears off, she grunts in pain and lifts her top to see that the bullet grazed her side.

She muttered a quiet ''Shit'' under her breath before turning on her ear piece.

''Hope-''

''Why the _fuck _did your ear piece cut out?''

Josie sighed while applying pressure to the graze, ''I don't know, Hope. It was nothing anyway, the warehouse was a bust.''

''Maybe the other ones will have something''

''Yeah..'' Josie grunted quietly as she took off her jacket and pressed it against her wound, ''Listen, Hope, I'm gonna head out for a little bit. Let me know if you find anything else.''

''Sure thing''

\-----

After Josie managed to properly clean up the wound, she headed for the bar closest to her apartment so she could drown her sorrows... and literal pain.

She was there for a good 30 minutes, staring at her mothers watch, lost in her slightly drunk thoughts.

_Josie sat on her mothers lap as she played with her fingers, staring at the beautiful, antique watch on her wrist._

_She felt Caroline chuckle and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, ''Do you like it?''_

_Joise nodded her head slowly, her eyelids closing and reopening every now and then. _

_''When you grow up, I'll give it to you. So you know that no matter where you, and no matter what you're doing, i'm always gonna be right there with you.''_

She was pulled from her thoughts when a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder, followed by a familiar voice

''Josie?'' 

She turned her head and smiled softly when she met pretty, green eyes. ''Penelope..''

The raven haired woman smiled slightly and sat next to her, taking her beer to take a sip.

''What sorrows are we drowning?''

Josie chuckled while playing around with the watch before she turned her head to look into Penelope's eyes, ''If i told you, we would be here all night. And i'm sure there are much more interesting things that you would rather be doing''

Penelope tilted her head while getting her own beer to take another sip before she responded, ''We'll see about that'' followed by her signature smirk and a wink.

Josie chuckled and put the watch back in her pocket, taking a big gulp of her beer only to scrunch her nose when it slightly burns her throat.

''What are you doing here?''

Penelope played with the beer in her hand while she raised her eyebrows slightly, contemplating the question, ''Well..'' She chuckled before looking into the brunettes eyes once again, ''Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just needed a drink''

She sighed as she continued to look at the bottle, looking as if she was thinking about something. After some surprisingly comfortable, silent minutes, she broke the silence.

''Do you wanna get out of here?''

Josie ducked her head as she chuckled before looking back at Penelope, ''Where would we go?''

Penelope licked her lips slowly as her eyes flickered to the brunettes lips, ''I have an idea..''

\-----

As soon as the door was shut, Penelope wasted no time in slamming her lips against Josie's. The brunette let out a small squeal in surprise but quickly adjusted, slipping her tongue into Penelope's mouth as she rested her hands on Penelope's cheeks. They quickly made their way to Penelope's bedroom, stripping off each others coats until Josie pushed Penelope on the bed so she could straddle her. She attached her lips to her neck, biting and soothing over her marks with kisses, making the green eyed woman let out low moans. Penelope grabbed her waist to flip them over, instantly re-attaching their lips, passionately kissing and biting each others lips. She placed her hand on Josie's stomach but immediately stopped when she pulled away to let out a hiss.

''Fuck''

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up, looking down at the brunette.

''Are you okay?'' Concern laced in her voice as her eyes met Josie's.

When she didn't get an answer, she lifted up the brunettes top to see a big, red patch covering Josie's side. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she looked back at Josie.

''Where the fuck did this happen?''

''It's fine, Penelope. I'm fine''

Penelope got up while rolling her eyes, muttering something under her breath. She came back with a first aid kit and some alcohol.

''Sit up''. Josie sighed while rolling her eyes as did what Penelope said. ''I said I'm fine, Penelope. i don't know why you're so wo- OW. _Fuck._'' 

Penelope chuckled and shook her head as she wiped away the dried blood. ''I'm sure you're absolutely perfect, princess''

\-----

After Penelope finished patching up Josie's wound, she threw away the bloodied tissues and sat back on the bed.

''Are you gonna tell me where that came from now?'' Her eyebrows furrowed as she took the brunettes hand, her thumb gently rubbing over her knuckles.

Josie sighed as she sat up again and looked into Penelope's eyes for a beat. ''I was checking a warehouse because we had suspicions that there were some illegal things being held there. Maybe being a cop and snooping around a warehouse, alone, isn't the best idea'' She chuckled as she shook her head and looked away, ''And I guess you can imagine what happened after that..''

Penelope's eyebrows shot up as surprise came across her face, ''Well, I didn't expect that...'' She paused for second as her eyes met Josie's once again and she gently kissed her knuckles, ''It's hot..''

She smirked when Josie laughed and shook her head.

''Well, since you are in _no _shape to go anywhere right now, you can stay with me''

''Pen-''

''I'm not taking no for an answer, Jojo'' She tilted her head as her eyes challenged Josie to defy her

The brunette relented and sunk into the bed while rolling her eyes, causing the raven haired woman to smirk and mutter a 'good girl' under her breath, making Josie blush significantly, something that Penelope caught onto and made a mental note on.

\-----

When Penelope woke up in the morning, she turned over to see the other side of her bed empty, causing her to frown. When she got up, she found a note on her night stand.

_Thank you, for letting me stay over._

_Til' next time, Pen _

The green eyed girl smiled to herself before putting the note away to get ready for today's assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alaric sat down, grunting quietly as he did, causing Josie to look up at him._

_''Are you okay, Daddy?''_

_Alaric looked up and smiled as Josie came up to him. ''Yeah, sweetheart. Daddy just has some back pains, I'm fine''_

_''Do you want me to go tell mommy?'' Alaric took Josie's hand before she could walk away, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb._

_''No baby, it's ok. Mommy doesn't need to know.''_

_Josie tilted her head. ''Why?''_

_''Well you see, sweetheart, your mommy cares very much about me. And i don't want to worry her''_

_''Maybe if you tell her, she can help you''_

_Alaric chuckled softly and smiled as he shook his head. ''Sometimes, when we are aware of how much someone cares about us, we tend to hide the things that cause us trouble. I know it doesn't sound smart. But when we care for others as much as they care for us, our instinct is to deal with it ourselves so that they don't have to worry. But it's also perfectly okay to rely on the ones that love us because that is what they are here for. To care for us and to love us, and to help us up when we're down''_

_''Will you and mommy always care for us?''_

_Alaric smiled warmly and brought Josie into a hug while whispering, ''Always''_

Josie arrived at headquarters as quickly as she could, seeing as her wound was still slightly sore.

''What do you have, Hope?'' She sat down next to her, biting her tongue to keep down the groan that was threatening to slip out.

''Seeing as the warehouse was a bust, I figured we should go over his conversations. And I kept on hearing this one name''

She slid over her laptop to Josie to show her the screen. ''The CapitalBox company? That's an investment firm, what would he be doing there?''

''I have no idea, but we should go and find out''.

Hope closed her laptop and packed up her things. As they were getting in the van, Hope began to notice how sluggish Josie was acting. ''Where were you this morning?''

''What?''

Hope arched her brow as she looked over at her friend, ''You weren't in your apartment this morning''

''Why were you at my apartment?''

Hope chuckled and rolled her eyes, ''Don't answer my question with another question, it doesn't work like that'' 

She continued to stare at Josie until the brunette rolled her eyes and gave up, ''I was at Penelope's apartment''

''You mean pretty eyes Penelope?''

Josie sighed and pinched her nose bridge. ''I'm never living that down, am I?''

Hope grinned as she started to drive. ''Nope''

\-----

''Does this place look a little quiet to you?'' Josie questioned as they walked into the building.

Hope shrugged as she looked around, ''Maybe they're on lunch break?'' 

As they continued to walk through the building, Josie stopped and put her arm in front of Hope. ''What?''

Josie nodded her head towards the main offices where a puddle of blood dried into the carpet. She took out her gun and turned back to Hope, ''Call for backup''

''Don't you think we should wait for them?'' 

''If whoever did this is still here. We need to find them, Hope''

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone, calling for backup as Josie said. In the meantime, Josie walked ahead. As soon as she walked through the door, the smell of blood hit her and she furrowed her eyebrows. There was blood everywhere and bodies spread across the floor, but they didn't look like normal office workers. She walked over to one of the bodies to check their tag and it happened to be one of Rafael's bodyguards. She noticed that it was his head security guard, but there seemed to be something in his mouth.

''Hope?''

She walked in and her eyes widened at how much blood was across the floor. ''Oh- I guess they weren't on lunch break after all.''

Josie chuckled and shook her as she turned to the other woman.''You got some gloves?'' She nodded and took them out, handing them to Josie. ''What do you need them for?''

The brunette opened the man's mouth, using her torch to look down his throat.

''I think there's something in his mouth. Hold this'' She passed the torch to Hope so she could pull it out.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she unraveled the note. ''_Heaven couldn't keep me. Hell couldn't tame me. Who am i _?''

''It sounds like they're taunting someone.''

Josie nodded as she looked around. ''My best guess is Rafael. These are his bodyguards.'' 

They walked around for a while longer, analyzing the way the bodyguards were clean. It was as if this person knew what they were doing, like they knew who to attack and when to do so. 

A few minutes later, backup arrived arrived and began taking photos of the crime scene. After some searching, an officer called Hope and Josie over to one of the private offices.

''Take a look at this. I was searching around and I found this map, it looks like it has a building circled'' Josie took the map and mumbled a thanks before the officer nodded and walked away.

''What does this look like to you, Hope?'' She handed the map over and looked around as Hope analysed the map.

''I don't think I recognize this one. I thought there were no businesses on this street.''

Josie nodded as she took out her phone, sending out a message to the police squad.

''I'll take the squad and head over there, see what's up with that building and why Rafael is interested in it.''

\-----

Josie took two teams, one waiting at the front with her while team 2 was at the back door of the building.

''Ready when you are, Saltzman.'' An officer spoke into the comms, awaiting her commands.

''we're ready here too. But remember sergeant, we don't know what is in the building, don't make too much noise.''

''You got it. Heading in now.''

As both teams made their way through each level, Josie decided to go to the top and make her way down. When she reached there, there was a mysterious figure making their way to the exit and she pulled out her gun.

''Stop! FBI, don't move.'' The figure paused and slowly turned around. However, Josie couldn't see their face as they wore a bandanna and a hood. But there was something familiar about the figure, she just couldn't pinpoint it yet.

''Put your hands in the air!'' The figure tilted their head as they held up their hands. When Josie made a move to head towards them, they pulled out a knife and threw it towards her, knocking the gun out of her hand. Once she was distracted, they charged towards her, shoving her against the wall and punching her in the ribs. Once Josie got her bearings, she managed to dodge and land a punch in their gut, pushing them away so she could land a kick. 

After going back and forward for what felt like forever, the mysterious figure aimed straight for her side, where her wound was, and Josie lost her balance, groaning in pain. One she looked up, the stranger was gone and Josie leaned against the wall. She pressed against her wound and and flinched at the pain that shot up her body.

She muttered, ''Fuck'', under her breath as she leaned her head back against the wall and pulled her phone out, calling the officers downstairs.

''Have you found anything?''

''There is nothing down here, the building almost looks empty''

Josie sighed as she looked towards where the stranger seemed to to disappear, ''I think I just ran into the person who caused the scene at Capitalbox''

''Are you okay? Do you need any help?''

''No. No, i'm good. They got away, anyway''

''Alright, we'll stick around and see if they missed anything. It looks like this place was ransacked.''

''Ok, i'm gonna head back to headquarters. Call me if you need anything''

She hung up and got off the wall, biting her lip at the intense pain in her side.

\-----

When Josie got back, she couldn't help the groan that slipped her lips as she sat down.

Hope looked over at her from her laptop and arched her brow, ''Did you get your ass handed to you or something?''

Josie rolled her eyes. ''Funny one. No, I did not get my ass handed to me, I just-'' Hope tilted her head as she looked over at Josie again.

''Okay, _fine_. But just a little bit''

Hope snorted as she tapped away at her keyboard, ''And that's why you look like shit right now?''

_Josie paused for a brief second._

_It's perfectly okay to rely on the ones that love us_

She sighed. ''Actually..''

Hope stopped typing as she looked over at Josie when the brunette raised her hand, eyes immediately widening when she saw the blood.

''What the fuck happened!?'' She slightly yelled as she walked to Josie's side.

''You know that warehouse that I said was a bust?'' Josie took a deep breath as Hope applied alcohol wipes to the wound, slightly groaning.

Hope looked up as soon as the brunettes words had been processed and her brows furrowed. ''You mean to tell me you had this the entire time!?''

Josie looked away as she muttered a 'yeah' under her breath, yelling 'fuck' when Hope deliberately pressed against the wound harder.

''That's for not telling me''

''I didn't want you to worry''

Hope sighed as she finished patching up the wound, ''I care about you, Josie. So you not wanting me to worry is next to impossible''

Josie smiled softly as she looked into Hopes eyes, ''I know''

Hope squeezed her hand gently, checking if the brunette was okay and got back up, walking back to her chair.

''So who was it that handed your ass to you?''

Josie rolled her eyes and chuckled. ''I have no idea, they wore some sort of bandanna and a hood..'' Josie trailed off and she squinted her eyes as she looked at nothing in particular, the gears turning in her head.

''What?''

''Nothing, I just- I feel like they aimed for my side..Like they knew where to hit to make it count...''

''What do you mean? Like they knew you had an unhealed wound?'' Hope arched her brow as she looked over at Josie who shrugged and shook her head.

She exhaled slowly as she continued to go over the events that happened earlier in her head.

''I don't know..''


	4. Chapter 4

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Josie watched Caroline around her office, picking up files, dropping them, replacing them with new ones. It was like a cycle, like clock work.

She concentrated on her mother so much, she began to feel dizzy. That was until her father's hand pulled her out of it. She looked up to meet his caring eyes; she always found comfort in them. Especially in her most anxious state, he was there to break her fall, to catch her in his arms.

She let out a breath followed by her mouth voicing the word ''Dad..'' once she had come back down from her state. She never liked the feeling she felt deep in her stomach when she saw someone she loved in distress.

He crouched down to her level, that warm fatherly smile never leaving his lips, and kissed her forehead gently. 

''Hey, jo''

She looked back at her mother, continuously going through the same cycle, the same clockwork. She tilted her head in curiosity as her head was clear of all distracting emotions, at least that is what she called them, and her brows furrowed in wonder. 

''What is mom doing, daddy?''

Alaric sighed as he too watched Caroline, ''Mommy's working on a case... she's fighting for justice, for the right thing.''

Josie's eyes darted from her mother back to her father, her brows frozen in their furrowed state. ''Why does she look so...''

''Defeated?'' Her eyes, once again, found her father's as she nodded her head in a child-like wonder. Alaric chuckled and held his daughter's hand as he continued to observe Caroline.

''Your mom is a fighter'' He chuckled again as he glanced back at Josie, ''Actually, everyone thinks Lizzie resembles mom down to the finest line, but you.. you both fight for what's right. And you don't give up. That's what your mom is doing. Even when all else points to something completely different, she doesn't give up, she never stops.. and I admire her for that..''

Just as Alaric had finished his last sentence, their attention was attracted back towards Caroline; who had exhaled a loud 'Yes!', throwing her hands in the air as she bit her lip and grinned. 

Both Alaric and Josie laughed as they watched her finally succeed, and celebrate it. ''Yeah... you're just like her''

_______________

Josie wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek and let out a shaky breath before opening the door to the coffee shop, where she intended to meet Rafael for their ''rescheduled date''.

She scans the coffee shop and immediately spots him in the far right corner. as she was about to take another step forward, she happened to bump into someone and just as she looked up; brown eyes met familiar green ones.

''Penelope?'' Her eyes widened as she was caught off guard, but can you blame her? She didn't exactly expect to find her at a coffee shop of all places. Maybe the bedroom- nope. No. Never mind.

She watched as the raven-haired woman's lips curled into a smirk and internally screamed for the way it made her feel. 

''Hey Jojo''

The brunettes eyes darted to where Rafael was sitting, glad that he hadn't yet realised she was there. ''What, uhh- What are you doing here?'' She stuttered as her eyes met Penelope's.

The woman laughed as she squinted her eyes and gave Josie a look, ''What? Am I not supposed to be a coffee shop, now?''

''No! No, that's not what I mean't, you belong everywhere. You know, you're a strong, independent woman who can do what she wants i uhhhh.. I'm gonna shut up now'' Josie grasped for whatever strong of words she could think of, obviously embarrassing herself in front of a pretty girl; A really pretty girl. 

She blinked once she realised Penelope's hand was waving in front of her eyes. Her cheeks reddened tenfold when she realised Penelope caught her staring at her... while she was standing right in front of her. 

''You're so cute'' 

As soon as the words escaped her lips, it was Penelope's turn to blush and Josie giggled while Penelope rolled her eyes and muttered a ''shut up'' while crossing her arms, until Josie realised why she was even at the coffee shop in the first place and she gathered her breath.

''As much as I'm sure you'd love to see me embarrass myself further, I actually have to go..'' She started walking towards where Rafael was sitting but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm and she looked back, ''Josie, wait a second''

Once her focus was back on Penelope, the green eyed woman sighed and rung her hands together before looking back up into the brunette's eyes.

''You should go home, Josie..'' 

She furrowed her eyebrows and stared back into Penelope's eyes, observing whether she was being serious or not.

''What are you talking about..?''

''It's not safe for you to be here.. trust me''

''Why?'' Josie pressed on, confused as to why Penelope is even saying this in the first place. 

''Just trust me.''

She scoffed and crossed her arms, taking a step back from Penelope, ''Listen, Penelope.. I don't know what on earth you are talking about but I am doing my job. And i have never let anyone get in the way of doing my job and doing what's right. So if you think you can sweet talk me into going home because it's ''Not safe'', I can tell you right now; It wont work. So back off and let me do what I came here to do.'' 

Josie bumped her shoulder as she walked past Penelope. The latter closed her eyes and sighed and she let her head drop down, as she whispered ''I thought you might say that'' under her breath.

As Josie approached the table, she turned to see that Penelope disappeared in thin air. She was no where to be seen.

Rafael calls her name and she shakes herself out of the feeling she felt deep in her gut, like that single event that just happened was supposed to mean something to her.

She puts on a smile before turning around to greet Rafael, sitting in front of him.

_______________

After spending a solid hour trying to get information out of Rafael, Josie managed to retain some information about 'work friends'.She was just about to get to the good part when Raf's phone rang and she internally rolled her eyes in frustration.

''Sorry, i got to go'' He stood up and flashed, what he thought was, a charming smile. Josie stood up with him and swiftly placed a tracker on the collar of his coat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

''I'll see you later?'' The brunette nodded her head and stood in place as she watched him leave the coffee shop. Once out of sight, she immediately pulled out her phone to contact Hope about the tracker. As she was walking out of the place, the latter picked up the phone and Josie, being as blunt as ever, got straight to the point.

''Did you get it?''

''Please, what do you take me for? A grandma?''

''Well-''

''Don't answer that.''

Josie chuckled as she got into her car, putting the phone on speaker.

''How is it that you are like God's gift when it comes to guys, but your knees shake when you see a pretty girl''

Josie scoffed in fake annoyance as she rolled her eyes, ''My knees do not shake!''

''I can see them from here, they wobble like a stack of poorly placed jenga blocks''

''What- how does that make sense?''

Hope laughed and shook her head even if Josie couldn't see her, she just loved teasing her. 

''It does because your knees are the jenga blocks and the pretty girls are the ones making you wobble''

Josie sighed as she parked her car, picking up the phone as she decided she refused to let Hope tease her another second. 

''Okay, i'm hanging up now-''

''You can't get rid of me that easily Saltzman! I know where you live!''

''Yea, so do I. I've been to your house, Hope''

The latter paused for a second before a brief ''Fuck.'' left her lips and Josie laughed before saying bye and hanging up the phone. God knows what she would do without Hope Mikaelson. The girl may be the biggest pain in the ass, but she's Josie's pain in the ass. And so maybe that's a little soft, but when you have a constant line of shitty days through out your life; a pain in the ass of a best friend doesn't sound too bad. But still, if Hope ever knew that, she would deny every last word of it... except the pain in the ass part.

_______________

As Josie sat down, sipping on some red wine, her thoughts were all over the place. Whether it was because she was stuck on what Rafael was doing or where he was running off to, or maybe even her parents. She avoided talking about it often. Whether it was a friend, a co-worker or someone who decided to put her in the middle of a pity party. 

It was a long time ago. 

What good does living in the past do? 

She had her fair share of pain. Of dark rooms, closed doors and crying herself to sleep. That feeling of emptiness that people always talk about, or rather joke about. She's felt it all before, and for a long time too. At first it was unbearable, that heart-clenching pain, the realisation that her parents had been ripped from her life... forever. The kind of pain that wraps itself around her throat and suddenly she cant breathe, so she cried. And she cried and she did it every single night. But then she had another realisation, a moment of accepting what is. The life that she once had, with a loving family, two parents who picked her up when she fell and read stories til' Lizzie and her fell asleep, the bond that she once had with her sister that made them inseparable...

Yeah, it was a long time ago.

Now she sits in her apartment, alone. Without parents to tell her it's okay, maybe even scold her for getting hurt on the job. The bond that once made her and her sister inseparable that turned into states worth of distance apart. 

Maybe if things were different, maybe if she had the chance... to change the past, it could have changed everything. Even when she builds the highest walls in a crowd or group of people, she hopes.

She hopes for the day where she can see her parents again. 

Even if its ironic, considering her fondness of fire and maybe, kinda, sorta pyromania. 

The burning sensation that pulses in her heart yearns for anything other than the hollow feeling that suffocates her.

3 soft knocks at the door pulled the brunette from her grievous thoughts. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that silently rolled down her cheeks before opening the door and her doe eyes comically widened at who was on the other side.

''How the hell do you know where I live?''

The raven-haired woman smirked as her eyes landed upon the brunette.

''Well hello to you to.''

Josie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and glared at Penelope.

''I asked you a question.''

The latter shrugged her shoulders in her usual nonchalant style as the infamous smirk remained on her face.

''I have my ways..''

There was a brief pause as Josie nodded her head before she spoke, ''And that's not concerning at all.''

For a brief moment, though Josie believes she completely imagined it, Penelope looked concerned; Like she had actual emotions in her eyes, other than charm and being flirtatious.

''Look, I owe you an apology. I know i don't have any right to tell you what to do and you know, the feminist in me scolds me for it because even if I don't know you, I'm sure you're strong and Independent and you don't take shit from anyone and-''

''Penelope'' The brunette bit her lip,trying to contain her smile, as she watched her ramble in a not-so Penelope Park style.

The latter nodded and sighed as she snapped herself out of whatever that was. 

''Right. I just- I want you to be safe. I need you to be careful, Jojo.''

Josie smirked as she watched the latter roll her eyes and mumble ''You know what i mean'' as she crossed her arms.

Josie took a second to look at the green-eyed woman before sighing and widening the door so she could come in.

''Wait, for real?''

''Just hurry up before i change my mind and get back to drinking wine alone.''

Penelope took no time in making her way through the door and Josie smiled as she witnessed the latters antics.

''So.. this is where you live''

''Don't judge''

Penelope raised her hands as she wondered around the apartment, ''I'm not judging, i just think it's... cute. Very Josie Saltzman like.''

''Whatever, just sit down and drink with me.''

''What sorrows are we drowning?''

Josie chuckled as she downed the rest of her glass and filled it up again, ''All of them.''

The raven haired woman tilted her head as she squinted her eyes slightly and watched Josie carefully, ''And what sorrows are we drowning?''

''Do you have the time to hear them all?''

Penelope hummed as her fingertips traced the rim, delicately, as her wild, green forest eyes met glistening honey brown eyes. The way the corners of her mouth curled upwards in a delicate yet oh so rare way was telling of her answer to Josie's question.

3 glasses of wine later and Josie has pretty much gone through half her life story. The skeletons that are kept away in her closet and the ghost-memories that haunt her at night.

And here she was thinking that she could never open up to anyone, that she would never let her heart be vulnerable in anyone's hands. She could blame it on the alcohol, say that her mind was too foggy to catch up with her mouth. But the way that Penelope was looking at her right now, the fire that reflected into her eyes and lightened up those gold specks, making her look all the more beautiful, though she would never admit that out loud. She couldn't deny that the look she was sharing with Penelope, the look of sympathy that those green eyes held, rather than pity, it made her heart of wild flames calm down. Hell, it even gave her a sense of peace. And with the way that Penelope was holding her hand, stroking her thumb over the brunettes hand, gently. Yeah, she was getting used to it. And she was getting used to it fast.

''So what about you? What's the story behind Penelope Park?''

The latter chuckled as she directed her eyesight elsewhere, ''It's not much of a fairy tale''

The brunette gently placed the pads of her fingers on Penelope's cheek, once again allowing their eyes to meet as she whispered, ''Try me''

Penelope sighed as she smiled yet Josie noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, not by a long shot.

''I'm an only child. I have two parents that are a pain in the ass and my closest friend is MG. That about covers it, right?''

Josie sighs as she squeezes Penelope's hand softly, ''I doubt it's even by a long a shot..''

''I don't have the closest relationship with my parents.. I just do what they say. You know, do this or go there. Anything to keep them happy. No matter what..'' 

The raven haired woman gulped as she stared into the fire, the sight of burning flames resembling the resent she felt for her parents right now.

''Sometimes I wonder what life could have been like... What I could have been like, if i just-'' She paused and exhaled a shaky breath before looking into comforting brown eyes,''If i just choose a different path''

''What do you mean?''

Penelope shifted closer to Josie as she held her hand tightly in her own, refusing to let go. ''Do you believe in fate, Jojo?''

The latter chuckled at that as she thought about,''I guess I do. Even if i don't agree with what path it lead me through''

''Yeah, I regret the path that was chosen for me everyday. And trust me, I really wish things were different. That we were different...''

''What do you mean?'' The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced into Penelope's eyes.

Penelope stared into Josie's eyes for a brief second. A second that felt forever. One single second that she would engrave into her memory and never forget about. Because right now, Josie doesn't hate her. And she wants to cherish what she has in front of her right now. Before that one second becomes only a memory of what once was and what could have been. 

So she whispered, ''Kiss me''

And fire met fire. Flames that intertwined themselves together. 

And yeah, maybe that was fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about this first chapter and what you might hope to see in the future


End file.
